I Shall But Love Thee Better
by Xescay
Summary: Zexion hides his feelings behind a cold facade of unfeelingness. He threw away all his feelings so he would not have to suffer everday from the taunts that came from his unrequited love's mouth. Yet, was his love truly unrequited?


Hi~~!

This is my first time writing KH fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy reading this! ^^

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Square Enix. If KH belonged to me, it would be completely PWP.

On with the story...

* * *

><p>The sun was just begining to set, giving the world a red tinge. The park was empty, save for the two boys leisurely strolling down the path. The taller of the two had well bronzed skin and well formed muscles. His sandy blonde hair was styled into a seemingly impossible mullet-hawk. He was the one doing most of the talking - idly comenting on the weather or the sky, or some other random thing every now and then. His silent companion struggled to catch up with this friend's longer strides. He had periwinkle hair styled up as if he were emo. He seemed like the complete opposite to the blonde - his hair was dark. He was extremely pale. He preferred to wear dark colours. He liked to wear long-sleevd tops. They were schizophrenic in all but one aspect - they shared the same striking cerulean eyes.<p>

"Hey, Demyx, slow down!" the shorter one cried. His breath came in ragged, short gasps. His cheeks were tinted pink from the effort.

"Ah, sorry Zexion," the blond turned turned. His gaze bcame more concerned when he noticed that Zexion's breathing was not improving. "Hey, you ok?"

Noiselessly, Zexion nodded and reached into his bag for a puffer. He gasped when a second hand joined the search.

"Looking for this?" Demyx held out the small puffer for the dark haired boy.

"Yeah, thanks," Zexion managed to gasp before snatching the puffer away and tugging the lid off. He shoved it into his mout and pressed the top of the canister. He sighed in releif as he felt heartbeats become less erratic, and his breathing less forced. He could feel his lungs suddenly fill with air - a wonderful feeling if you were struggling to breathe a moment ago.

He gave Demyx a shy smile. "Thank you."

The blond boy grinned reverently and ruffled Zexion's hair. He sat himself down on a park bench. "I didn't know you were asthmatic."

Nervously, Zexion seated himself when the taller boy guestered for him to sit. "Yeah, well, I always had the puffer, so..."

"Hey, I heard that swimming's good for asthmatics! What do you think of getting swimming lessons?"

The shorter of the two shook his head vigorously. "But..."

"But...?"

Zexion took a deep breath. "But all the jocks and stuff go to the pool. Not to mention that none of the teachers like me..."

"Who said that you'd be getting lessons from those cruddy so-called 'teachers'?"

"Huh? Then who would teach me?" Zexion's confusion was evident on his face.

"I'd like to teach you, If that's ok with you. Then afterwards, I could teach you to surf. That way, I won't be alone when I go surfing. I mean, it's awesome, but-!"

He was interrupted by Zexion, who had rushed in to give him a hug. Zexion's face was buried in the other boy's warm cotton shirt.

"Oh, Demyx, thank you. I don't know how to thank you enough!"

"Let me finish talking. That'll be thanks enough."

Zexion's face warmed when he realised what he had done. Hastily, he removed his hands from the other's waist, only to have them put back in place again.

"It's nice, being hugged. Stay there," Demyx sighed dreamily.

Zexion's heart beat loudly in his chest. Was his dream coming true?

"Uh, Demyx, can I say something?" Zexion mumbled.

"It's not like I'm gonna say no. Shoot."

"Well, the thing is... It's just that... Umm..." Zexion became flustered and started to babble. "Uh... I... I've had ths really massive crush on you since year eight!"

His face promptly turned the darkest shade of purple humanely possible. He hid his face behind his hands. Oh gods... What would Demyx say?

"Hey, hey, there's no need to hide your face from me..." Zexion felt Demyx gently pull his hands from his face. The blond placed his cool hands on either one of Zexion's burning cheeks and rested his forehead on the shorter boy's.

"Well, the thing is..." He whispered softly. "I..."

Zexion awoke to the obnoxious blaring of his alarm clock. Groaning, he hoisted himself out of bed. Why did the dreams always have to end just as things were looking up for him? Why couldn't he just sleep forever, and keep living in his romantisiced dream world for all of eternity?

"Because reality doesn't work like that," he muttered under his breath. He glaced at the calender - Monday. Great. Five days of torture until the weekend. The holidays had just ended, and he wanted another one already.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zexion!" Demyx smiled at the shorter boy, who prompty igored him. "Hey,why're you ignoring me?"<p>

When he got no answer, he sighed helplessly.

"Ok, if you're gonna ignore me like that, then..." he leaned in closer to whisper in Zexion's ear.

"Ok?" the blond asked.

Zexion simply gave a small grunt in reply.

"Great! See you then! Demyx left with a wave and rejoined his friends in the other side of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter! I'll try to write a longer one next time! I promise!<p>

Please review! It keeps my muses happy, which keeps me writing!

Thank you for reading!

-Xescay-


End file.
